Goodnight and Go
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: After a troubling childhood as an orphan, he wanted to right the wrongs of the world that destroyed his trust. Having choosing his path, Amon is left conflicted when a female ghoul forces him to realize that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So first Tokyo Ghoul fic. Watched the anime and loved it. I didn't want to write a full blown fic since this is a back up account (I locked myself out of my original one) and have other works to be completed. If I'm still up for it, there will be a second/ final chapter to this that will have a lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Goodnight and Go<p>

I.

The air was lit with tension, thick with the sickeningly sweet stench of human flesh and blood. She inhaled deeply as she watched the man before her struggle, chained tightly to a chair. She watched him, with mild interest, struggle for a moment longer, a groan of frustration escaping his lips before she took a step forward.

"Detective Amon." Her voice was as cool as ice, yet softer than velvet. "I have no intentions of hurting you."

"Says the ghoul that abducted me and chained me up!" The man bit back bitterly. "I swear to god when I get free I'm going to-"

"Now, now, there's no need for violence. I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to your kind, you filth."

Amon stopped his struggling when he felt a pair of hands along the length of his face. He froze, unsure of what the ghoul's true motives were. But nimble fingers worked slowly to untie the rag that covered his eyes. Eyes the shade of a rich chocolate blinked slowly, adjusting to the poor lighting, before scanning the small room. He had a decent idea of the layout of the place. After regaining consciousness, he'd heard boat horns off into the distance meaning they were in one of the many abandoned buildings that littered the ship channel. The air was heavy with a mixture of mildew and rust, and there were no windows. Just walls of cracking stone where trickles of water leaked in. There was no way for him to know what time of day it was, or how long he had been out before coming to. Aside from the single chair he himself was bound to, there was nothing else inside the room except for the hanging light bulb and her.

She looked more human than ghoul, clothed in an off the shoulder gown. Antique laces, vintage appliqués, pearls, brooches- she looked like she was carved out of an ancient painting. Hair pinker than candy sprang from her scalp and hung in tight, corkscrew curls down her back. In contrast to her chocolate skin, her eyes shown just a bright as her hair in the dim room- large and innocent, a stunning combination to say the least. He'd crossed paths with his fair share of ghouls in the past but she was by far the best one yet. She was small and petite, her expression kind as silence spoke for her.

"What do you want?" Amon asked after some time had passed. He figured she would've killed him already if she wanted to, though the thought never left his mind. He'd long since realized she had the upper hand, so he supposed he might as well play along until he found a way to free himself.

"I want to know about Kusaba," She said. "I want to know how he died."

The detective tensed visibly at the mentioning of the other man. "How do you know him?" Amon demanded.

"He and I grew up together," Replied the ghoul.

"You lie."

"I don't," Her once kind expression grew hurt. "Kusaba was my dear friend and someone I cared about."

"Ghouls are incapable of caring, of-"

"Of what? Feeling pain? Anger? Are we just mindless killers? Don't you think if we could live another way we would? Not all ghouls are like that!"

Amon scoffed at the outburst, cutting his eyes away from her.

"We hurt, we mourn, we feel, and we love. We have families and friends, lives… Kusaba and I went to the same schools, had the same friends, and no harm came to him on my account. It broke my heart to hear that he'd been killed by a ghoul. And I thought… maybe I could've saved him had I been there…"

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

She was taken aback by the sudden harshness in the man's voice.

"Am I to believe that a ghoul, a…a monster that has killed countless humans, has a heart? That actually cared about the well being of someone who was part of the very task force put together to destroy their kind? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I am no monster," She defended. "I live the only way I know how, is that not the same as what you do?"

"I don't go around killing for sport."

"But you do kill without thought. A ghoul is a ghoul in your eyes. To you, we have no families, no reason to exist. That is not right."

"And do you consider that when you kill humans? Do you consider their families and loved ones? Do you consider the lives they have? Don't preach to mean about right and wrong when you've killed hundreds of humans."

"And you've killed thousands of us!" She said. "Love has no race… love is love… I loved Kusaba… am I wrong to have love?"

Amon grew silent, watching her closely. After a moment of staring at the floor, her gown pooling on the stone at her feet, her eyes lifted to his once more. Her expression softened once again.

"I see why he looked up to you," She said. "You're very likeable, sympathetic, and you have a great sense of justice." When he said nothing, she continued. "He spoke very highly of you every chance he got, he loved working with you."

"What is your name?" Amon inquired.

"How rude of me, my name is Kirimi." Her lips curved into a small, bashful smile. "And it's great to finally meet you Koutarou Amon."

Amon, now that he thought about it, heard the name before. Many times before, in fact. He and the others thought Kusaba was a love struck fool the way he spoke of the pinkette, but no one, not even he himself, bothered to ask about her. Kusaba just spoke so freely about her there was simply no need to. He adored her just as much as she adored him, their friendship- her lie. At the end of the day she was still a ghoul.

At the end of the day Kusaba had still been killed by one.

Before Amon realized it Kirimi had closed much of the space, if not all of it, that stood between them. Her hands were soft, gentle, as they cupped his face. "Something terrible must have happened to you to make you hate us so much." Her voice came out as a hushed whisper. "Let me help you see that not all of us are bad…"

She brought her face closer to his. "Let me show you that we can love just like humans do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two days later, this lemon is done. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Goodnight and Go<p>

II.

Kirimi's eyes were warm, shimmering carnation pools as they held Amon's. There was a lifetime of hardship and abuse behind the kindness, a past similar to his own. Realizing this Amon shifted restlessly in his seat, the chains along his wrists dug into his skin but he did his best to not notice it.

The ghoul before him reluctantly had his attention.

He watched as she reached a single arm behind her back and gave a tug, the material of her gown slowly becoming undone until she stood clothed in nothing but a lace garter set. Kirimi lowered herself into the man's lap only moments later, disregarding the glare she earned in response.

"Get off of me." Amon growled, his eyes narrowing.

But Kirimi said nothing, nor did she move. Instead her hands, gentle fingers, traced gently over his sculpted cheekbones and down the length of his neck to settle on broad shoulders. "Tell me what happened," She whispered. Her lips were soft as they pressed to the side of his neck. Kirimi placed soft, butterfly kisses to the bronzed, smooth, salty skin. "Help me to understand."

"It's none of your business." Came the man's short reply.

The ghoul shifted in the detective's lap, bringing her body closer to his. She dragged her crotch over his, grinding her hips into his as she pressed her chest against the material of his shirt. Amon stifled a grunt at the sudden sweet friction. It had been a while, he admitted to himself some time ago, but he wasn't so desperate that he'd give into the temptations of a ghoul.

This was a decent thought to have at the time.

Even if her hips were rocking just enough to brush against him (that way the cotton of his boxer briefs wouldn't rub his cock raw), the way her chest repeatedly pressed against his own, the way he got just a glimpse of a taunt, dark nipple seconds before her body moved again. Having given up on trying to use her words to get through to the man, Kirimi resulted to using her body instead.

And it worked.

A low, unwilling groan slipped past Amon's lips and he immediately hated himself for it. The way her warm breath brushed against him in soft gasps made his skin crawl, but he liked it.

"It's ok to feel." Kirimi lifted her light eyes to his dark ones. "And it's ok to feel good."

Her hands slowly slid down his torso, ghosting over the defined abdominals beneath his shirt, before untucking it. Amon watched quietly as the pinkette loosened and removed his tie, working the buttons of his shirt shortly after. His skin was left burning in the wake of her touch, his heart suddenly racing with anticipation.

Once his torso was bare, his shirt hanging in the crook of his bent arms, Kirimi slid from his lap to her knees. Amon's skin was sun kissed all over from long hours of the day he spent training outside. He possessed a strong athletic build and broad shoulders. He was the epitome of handsome. She parted his legs as she went to work on undoing his belt, the faint sound of his zipper going south filled the small space. Amon gasped as her hand took a hold of his soft cock, pumping him lightly.

"Uh…ah!" Amon choked out.

The detective groaned as he became more aroused, precum pooling at the tip of his cock. The ghoul licked her lips, leaning forward to taste the man's essence. From the base she dragged her tongue up his length. Using the tip of her tongue circled the head of his stiff cock, caressing the moist slit, before she consumed him.

The image of the detective exposed, helpless to the pleasure, was overwhelming.

"Ki… Kirimi…" Amon breathed, his hips jerking. The moist heat of the ghoul's mouth threatened to drive him mad, and when her cheeks hollowed out and the pinkette began to actually suck, Amon released a desperate gasp of her name.

Amon's back bent with a jolt as a deep groan left his throat, his legs quivering as cum filled the ghoul's mouth. Kirimi swallowed all she could; the rest ran lazily out the corners of her mouth down to her chest.

Quietly, while the man recovered from his orgasm, Kirimi got to her feet and walked around him to break the chains that bound his wrists. For a moment Amon was still, not that he could move if he wanted to anyway. His body was stiff, mainly his arms, from being in that position for lord knows how long. But he just wanted to bask in the afterglow for a moment longer.

Without any warning, after a few moments to compose himself, Amon launched forward, tackling Kirimi to the stone floor with so much force it knocked all the air from her lungs. Dazed she lay beneath him, unmoving, as his body pinned her in place.

"Are you going to kill me, detective?" Her voice was soft as her eyes searched his.

Though he was no longer bound the pinkette still had the upper hand. She could easily over power him and spill his insides all over the floor.

"I'm not," Amon replied honestly. There was a mixture of apprehension among his confidence, but he didn't let that get the best of him. "I'm going to fuck you senseless..." He growled, a new glint in his dark eyes.

Kirimi simply stared up at him, silently, taken back by his declaration. She had planned for things to go well but the results were better than she expected. "If you think you can impress me," She cooed. "Then go ahead and show me what you can do, Amon." The way his name rolled off her tongue sent a cock twitching chill down his spine.

Amon was determined to be the one human she never forgot. He took his time removing the ghoul's garter set until she lay bare beneath him. Kirimi hummed in delight as she wrapped her legs around Amon's trimmed waste, bringing him closer to her.

"I was just a kid." Amon spoke quietly, his eyes half shut as he stared down into Kirimi's face.

Pink lashes brimmed soft, understanding eyes. She didn't judge him; she didn't interject with her opinion. She just listened.

"I bounced around from foster home to foster home, and I don't remember much of anything before that. Eventually I'd given up hope of being adopted, and when I did… I found a home. For the most part everything was great. I was with people that cared about me; I had a place where I belonged. I went to school, I made friends and learned… but while this was happening, I was too wrapped up in being a normal child to notice things were horribly wrong." Amon paused, his eyes sliding shut for a moment.

Kirimi, while she waited patiently for the man to collect his thoughts, reached a hand down below to slide down his trousers- Just enough to free his cock. The thick muscle had returned to life, the same dribbles of precum pooled in murky beads along the slit just before boiling over. He, his cum, his musk, all of him, smelt delicious. A hungry hiss erupted in the ghoul's throat as she lifted her hips off the ground just enough for her clit to rub against his cock head. Amon released a long moan before his eyes opened again, his thoughts going haywire as Kirimi began to rub against him.

"Turns out my foster father was a ghoul." A large hand fisted in candy pink tresses and pulled. "He killed my friends… teachers… shop keepers… he left me alone."

"Did he die?" Kirimi asked, her voice much softer.

"Yes… he was killed for his crimes."

"Good… children, be them ghoul or human, look up to adults for protection, for guidance through life. I am sorry he destroyed your trust… give into your pain, give into me. Not all of us are bad."

Amon lowered his head, dark hair casting shadows in his handsome face. His heart felt heavy, revealing his childhood to someone he barely knew, but at the same time the burden felt much lighter. For once he didn't feel like he had am image to live up to, and though it would take a lot to admit, he was thankful for her company. No his image of ghouls wouldn't change so much that he would question the path he'd created for himself, for there were evil ones about that killed for no reason except to kill. But at the same time, there were ones like her. Good ones, kind hearted ones.

"Amon!" Kirimi cried, back arching as the man suddenly pressed into her. His girth filled her tight hole, hitting a spot directly that left the ghoul crying in pure euphoria.

Amon gazed down at the sight beneath him. His eyes flitted over breasts covered in goose flesh, followed the path past her ribs, the flat plane of her belly, down to where their hips connected snugly. Amon's breath was warm against Kirimi's neck, soft dark hair falling out of place as he placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Large, rough hands moved down to her waist, brushing gently over taunt nipples, coaxing the ghoul into shuddering from just his touch.

When the detective didn't move, Kirimi opened her eyes to stare up into his handsome face just inches from her own.

"Are you… alright?" Amon asked huskily, half lidded eyes scanning her for any discomfort.

The more Kirimi stared up at him, hair falling out of place and into his face, the more she wanted him all for herself. The more she didn't want to let him go. Her breath hitched as he shifted a bit, causing his cock to press a bit deeper inside her. "You can't hurt me, do as you wish."

Amon pulled out just a bit before rocking smoothly and firmly back into the pinkette's body. Kirimi gasped, eyes wide, as his thrust stroked that spot once more. She threw her head back, curls fanning about them in every direction, as the detective repeated his actions. The cries that tore from the ghouls' throat each time his hips rocked into hers took the man higher than he'd ever been. His thick, hot cock slid in and out of the pinkette's body with such ease it made it hard for him to focus on the wanton mews that left her mouth.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to keep her around for a while. She proved no harm to him, and if she truly was Kasuba's friend like she proclaimed than maybe he could let her live. "I will let you live," Said Amon. "I will let you live and you belong to me. You are my ghoul, and mine alone. No other ghoul or man can touch you." He marked his possessive claim by thrusting harder into Kirimi's body, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and bliss, clawing at the man's strong back.

Too far gone, Kirimi herself could form no coherent thoughts to the man's claim. Not that she would protest it anyway. She'd spent years listening to Kusaba's stories about the man above her, secretly admiring the man just as much as her late friend had. But now that she had him, now that she had his length thrusting into her, caressing her inner walls and stroking her g-spot, the burning want to keep him around became a need.

"A-Amon!" Kirimi cried. "Amon… ah~!"

Amon makes a soft sound of approval at the calling of his name, his rolling hips slamming into hers with such force it all but knocked the air from her chest every time he moved. Every move he made tore a cry of some sorts from the pinkette's mouth, and as the pleasure continued to build his actions became more erratic.

"I'm gonna cum…" Amon warned, his lips against her ear. He gives a barely audible sound of pleasure as he releases shots of warm cum into the pinkette.

Kirimi gives a helpless sob as her nails etched into his skin one last time, her back arching with a loud cry as she too came shortly after. She sunk back to the stone floor, welcoming the cool sensation against her heated skin. Amon placed a soft, gentle kiss to the exposed underside of her throat before pulling out of her with a wet pop. With one arm he pulled the pinkette into an embrace, cradling her close without saying a word.

…

Amon quietly got up from his seat, taking his jacket and brief case into his hands. After sitting through yet another briefing of all the hell going on in other districts, he more than deserved his fair share of drinks for the evening.

"Hey! Amon!"

He turned to see Nakajima slowly approaching him. He hadn't seen much of the man since Kusaba's death, the two were inseparable, and so it was good to see him in good health. "Hey."

"I'm heading to get some ramen, want to come with?"

The last time he joined the man for ramen, Kusaba was with them and the youngest of the trio had talked their ears off for half the night. And much of so, now that he thought about it, was about a certain pinkette he hadn't crossed paths with yet. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Some other time, alright? I have prior engagements this evening." Replied Amon. He had to get home, he didn't want to keep his favorite ghoul waiting after all.


End file.
